Love Is In The Ai SHower
by NeonNero
Summary: Jay and Chris come back after a match have some fun CREDIT TO http://jhardy134./index.html


_After the match Jay walked to the back grinning to himself. The match with Chris was filled with a bunch of little touches, and even a kiss as they tumbled out of the ring together. At first he thought Chris was crazy for suggesting they even tried any of that in front of a live crowd, but he found it quite exciting when Chris would sneak those things in. And the highly suggestive pinning combinations. All they succeeded in doing was driving each other crazy with lust. No matter how many times they've hugged or said things about each other on camera nothing compared to that match. The touching, moving against each other, the slaps. Nothing like a little foreplay in front of thousands of people, to make you ache unbearably._

_As he opened the locker room door all rational thought vanished. Mouth falling open he quickly shut the door. Chris stood in the doorway to the shower, leaning back against the doorframe, his hair tumbling over his shoulders. His eyes closed, lips parted moaning softly as he slowly stroked his cock. Jay shuddered at the sound._

_"Mmm fuck Chris." Jay said biting his lips, staring at his lover._

_"H. . . how did you beat me back here?" Jay barely got the sentence out, his eyes watching Chris' hand lazily stroking._

_Chris looked over through hazy, blue, half-lidded eyes, slowly licking his lips. The steam from the running shower floating around him, leaving droplets glistening on his skin._

_"Uh god. . .forget I asked." Jay said dropping his Intercontinental belt to the floor. His cock throbbed, straining against his confining ring gear._

_"Shower Jay. . . Now." Chris moaned, his voice husky._

_Jay moaned low in the back of his throat, a wordless acceptance. His hands moving to his pants, working them off as quickly as possible. Kicking his boots and everything aside. When he looked back up Chris had disappeared into the steam of the shower._

_Grinning Jay walked across the locker room and into the showers. One stall steamed from a running shower. The curtain left partially open. Licking his lips Jay walked up and stepped inside. Chris nowhere in sight, he raised an eyebrow._

_"Baby?"_

_Just as he said it he felt Chris press against his back, hands sliding over his stomach. Pushing them forward into the hot shower stream. Chris' hand inched up Jay's chest._

_"Mmmm Chris, I love you like this, quiet, letting our bodies talk." Jay moaned._

_The moan quickly turning into a whimper as Chris pinched both nipples hard. Moving Jay closer to the wall Chris' hands slid up Jay's arms, stretching them up against the wall, holding them up with one hand, Chris let his fingernails rake back down Jay's arm, shoulder, and down his back._

_"Mmmm baby. . .feeling a bit dom are we." Jay grinned._

_Chris took the handcuffs from his mouth, and growled, "Very."_

_Jay shivered at the growl and the feel of cool steel moving up his back. Biting softly into Jay's shoulder Chris slid the handcuffs over one wrist, wound the chain around the shower head, the cuffed the other wrist, leaving the chain loose enough to turn Jay around. Chris grinned darkly as he watched Jay's body quiver with anticipation. Grabbing the washcloth that was draped over the shower curtain, he wound it tight, and held it in front of Jay's face._

_"Open your mouth." Chris' voice soft, but laced with dominance._

_Jay whimpered in protest, and Chris took the coiled rag snapping it hard against his ass, and Jay cried out. Coiling it once more he held it up._

_"Open your mouth bitch!" Chris snarled, and Jay quickly complied. Chris stuffed the rag into Jay's mouth and tied it behind his head._

_"Much better. . ." Chris leaned closer, he breath hot on Jay's neck, "We can't have the entire locker room hearing you scream now can we." Jay shuddered at the tone of Chris' voice._

_Chris slowly turned Jay around and grinned darkly at him, Chris' hand surprisingly gentle as it slid along Jay's face._

_"Look at you. . .all tied up. . .helpless. . .and all for me. . .to torture. . .do with as I please. . ." Chris' eyes glittered dangerously, and Jay whimpered against the rag._

_Chris' hand slid down Jay's body, gathering up his cock, sliding over his with long, smooth strokes._

_"But what to do with you little one. . ."_

_Jay moaned his hips arching against Chris' touch._

_"Mmmmm I know." Chris grinned darkly, letting his hand slip away, as he stepped out of the shower, leaving Jay whimpering. Jay put his head down, waiting silently, his body trembling, with fear, anticipation, and sheer need. Chris returned, and placed a dull metallic object against Jay's chin as he tilted his head up. Jay met Chris' heated gaze, Chris' eyes a dark, midnight blue, flickering with desire and dominance._

_"I've been craving this a long time little one. . .Craving the sweet taste that is only you." Chris said brushing the dull side of a razor against Jay's cheek._

_Jays eyes grew wide as Chris' eyes looked over the razor and back to him. Jay writhed, whimpered in protest._

_Chris growled, roughly grabbing Jay's chin._

_"You fight me on this and I'll leave permanent marks!"_

_Jay's body went still instantly, tears stinging his eyes as he looked at Chris in a silent plea. Chris laughed darkly._

_"No worries little one, you're too pretty to scar."_

_Chris' hand slid down Jay's chest, the other with the razor slowly followed slicing a thin line that stopped just before the nipple. Jay's whimper turned into a moan as Chris licked over the trail of blood._

_"Mmmm so good." Chris moaned against Jay's skin as he slid to his knees._

_He made a gentle line across Jay's stomach and Jay moaned against the rag as Chris' tongue slowly moved across the line, lapping at it. Chris pushed Jay's legs farther apart and looked up into Jay's eyes._

_"I'm leaving my mark Jay. . .right here. . ." Chris' fingertips moved over the sensitive flesh on the inside of Jay's thigh._

_Jay shuddered as Chris' gaze grew dark, possessive, Chris' fingers sliding around Jay's cock in a tight grip._

_"No one else, well ever be able to do this to you. . .only me. . ."_

_Chris dipped his head, running his tongue against Jay's inner thigh and whispered against it._

_"Only me. . ."_

_Pulling away Chris slid his hand along Jay's leg steadying it as he slowly carved a C. Jay cried out against the gag, at the deep slice of the blade._

_"Mmmm." Chris dipped his head again, trailing the very tip of his tongue over the letter he carved, soothing Jay's trembling body before he carved the next. Pulling away, Chris looked up at Jay's face, watching the pain and the pleasure play over his face, hearing his cry out once more against the rag, as he carved the J. Chris licked the trail of blood up to the letters and slowly sucked the blood from them, moaning as it spilled over his tongue. He pulled away his lips bloody, locking his eyes on Jay's he grabbed Jay's cock and smeared his bloody lips over the cum leaking profusely from the tip. Growling softly Chris took the head into his mouth, sucking the intoxicating mixture of blood and cum. Jay shuddered violently, his body on the edge of release. Chris roughly grabbed his cock, holding it in a tight grip, holding Jay on the brink. Tears slid down Jay's cheeks, his body aching for release from the sweet agony. Chris slowly pulled off, his grip remaining of Jay's cock._

_"Not till I say." He growled, and got to his feet setting the razor safely aside._

_He moved against Jay, letting him feel his own aching need. He untied the rag and pulled it from Jay's mouth, tossing it to the floor. Before Jay could utter a sound, Chris crushed his lips to Jay's, brutally claming them in a rough kiss. Jay moaned into Chris' mouth, as Chris thrust his tongue into Jay's mouth. Jay ground his cock hard against Chris and Chris growl into Jay's mouth. Chris pulled away, both panting staring into each other eyes. Without a word, Chris spun Jay around, his cock teasing Jay's entrance._

_"Mmmm god. . .please. . ." Jay bit his lip whimpering._

_Chris growled, his fingers grabbing the short locks of Jay's hair, yanking his head back, as he licked up Jay's neck._

_"Say it. . .tell me what you want. . ."_

_"Uh shit. . .Mmmm fuck me. . .god fuck me through the wall."_

_Chris grinned darkly against Jay's neck and let him go, hands moving to Jay's hips._

_"Mmmm good boy."_

_Chris dug his nails into Jay's hips and thrust up into him hard._

_"Aaahh Chris!" Jay cried out hands gripping the handcuffs._

_"Mmm yeah. . .so fucking tight." Chris moaned as he thrust deeper, hitting Jay's spot with every hard thrust._

_"Uuhh yesss mmm god right there. . .oh fuck. . . .more. . ." Jay panted, his head resting against his arm._

_"Mmmm love hearing you beg for more. . ." Chris grinned and slammed into Jay over and over, reaching down he grasped Jay's cock._

_"Ohhh ahhhh please. . .uh godddd . . .I need. . ." Jay whimpered._

_"Uuhh need what. . .tell me." Chris growled softly grinding hard against Jay's spot._

_"Ahhh fuck. . .need. . .Mmmm. . .cum. . ."_

_Chris' grip tightened on Jay's cock, matching the snap of his hips._

_"Mmm yesss cum. . .clench that tight little ass around me. . ." Chris moaned slowly losing control._

_Within seconds Jay cried out cumming hard splashing against the shower wall._

_"Oh fuck!" Chris moaned burying his head in Jay's shoulder as he came in hot spurts deeply inside Jay._

_"Mmm yesss." Jay whimpered._

_Chris hand slipped from Jay's cock as he panted heavily against Jay's back._

_"Mmm god baby. . .that was. . ."_

_"Incredible." Chris finished the sentence for him._

_They both laughed softly as Chris reached up un-cuffing Jay._

_"You know, if wrestling you makes you all dominate like that. . .remind me to ask for a match with you more often." Jay grinned as he slowly turned around._

_"Hehe. . .you like me like that don't you." Chris said wrapping his arms around Jay's waist._

_"Mmm love it."_

_Chris reached back turning the water off._

_"Let's get dressed and back to the hotel. . ." Chris leaned closer whispering, "I'm not done with you."_

_Jay shivered, "Mmm yess let's hurry then."_

_Chris laughed softly as they walked out to the locker room, quickly getting dressed, and leaving for the hotel._


End file.
